


Stepping Out

by theladyscribe



Series: Crossovers [25]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Moving On, Post-War, a dinner date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 18:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/pseuds/theladyscribe
Summary: It's during a bit of SSR-mandated downtime that she meets Bruce Wayne, owner of Wayne Enterprises, which manufactured materiel during the War. She meets him through Howard, of course, at a gala in Manhattan.





	Stepping Out

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to remiges for betaing.

In the years after -- after the War, after Steve, it doesn't quite matter which, so tied together as they are -- in the years after, Peggy meets all sorts of people. Though she's theoretically based in New York, the SSR sends her to South America and the Riviera and India and the Levant, to suss out Hydra and track down Nazi officers who managed not to be captured in the aftermath. She stays busy, never spending more time than absolutely necessary between missions. If it means she doesn't have time to think too much about dancing at the Stork Club, well. No one has to know that.

It's during a bit of SSR-mandated downtime that she meets Bruce Wayne, owner of Wayne Enterprises, which manufactured materiel during the War. She meets him through Howard, of course, at a gala in Manhattan. The two of them seem quite similar on the surface: successful businessmen who solidified their fortunes during the War, both still bachelors and well-known for the interchangeable starlets on their arms. But where Howard's flash and irreverence is genuine, Wayne's flippancy and playboy manner rings false. The weight of loss hangs over his face even when he smiles, and it is that which convinces Peggy to agree to dinner.

To her surprise, Wayne doesn't take her out on the town or parade her through the Waldorf-Astoria or anywhere else that might attract cameras or gawkers. Instead, he takes her to dinner at a small jazz club on the outskirts of Harlem. He must come to Fox's frequently enough to be considered a regular, because they're quickly escorted to a booth in the back that offers a bit of privacy and the only person to bother them is the proprietor himself.

Peggy finds that Wayne -- "please, call me Bruce" -- is a lively conversationalist once he's out of the public eye, well-versed in topics ranging from recent advances in jet engines to the upcoming season at the Metropolitan Opera. By the end of dinner, he has her laughing over stories from his boarding school days and the more humorous -- and unclassified -- side of working with the Army Corps of Engineers during the War.

In turn, she tells him what she can about her part in the War -- officially, she was British liaison to the WACs stationed in France -- and her post-War position -- on paper, Howard Stark's personal secretary, tasked with managing Stark Industries' relationship with the American military.

"It's good that Stark has you to keep him in line," Bruce says, taking a sip of his wine as they await dessert.

"I've given you the wrong impression if you think I have any control whatsoever over what Howard does or does not do."

"You and he aren't -- weren't --?"

"Hardly," Peggy snorts. It never fails to amuse her that everyone believes she and Howard are compatible enough to even consider going down that road. "Colleagues, yes, friends, even, but we were never lovers, if that's what you're asking."

"Not for lack of trying on his part, I imagine."

"He knew I wasn't available during the War."

"And now?" Bruce regards her frankly.

"I seem to find my social calendar more open than not, official Stark Enterprises business not withstanding." 

"And if someone were to offer to fill that social calendar? Perhaps as their guest at the opera or the New Year's Ball?"

Peggy hesitates on her usual rebuff to suitors angling for a second date -- that she'll go to their party or dinner or film but her work prevents her from committing to more than that and she won't give up her career for any man. Bruce, if he's been paying attention at all, is aware of her obligations, or at least a shadow of them. He isn't offering her the world, but neither is he attempting to keep her from it. She pauses, too, on the thought of Steve, gone nearly five years now, and certainly not coming back, no matter how much she wishes he could.

"Miss Carter? If I've misread --"

"You haven't," she says, cutting him off. "The opera, you said?"

"It's one option," Bruce says.

Peggy smiles. "I'd like to see _Die Fledermaus_. On one condition."

"What's that?"

She leans forward and puts her hand on his. "Please, call me Peggy."

Bruce smiles and turns his hand, clasping hers. "I think I can do that, Peggy."

**Author's Note:**

>  _Die Fledermaus_ was not performed at the Metropolitan Opera in 1947, but it was too good of a joke to pass up.


End file.
